


Ты у сердца согрет молодого

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "связи у него тут... пистолерные!", M/M, POV First Person, ПРОСТИ ГОСПОДИ, или не прощай, преслэш, ссср!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Опал пишет соленое письмо своему заграничному товарищу.
Relationships: Месяц/Опал | Crescent/Opal
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451





	Ты у сердца согрет молодого

**Author's Note:**

> ХАХАХАХА!! вообще это должна была быть СТИЛЯГИ!АУ, но мы вертели таймлайн как хотели... расстановка сил такая: Макс - американский студент, Опал - советский комсомолец (почти как газета). покуда Макс был на брегах союзных рек, они встретились, пошипели, попритирались, потерлись, а потом Макс уехал (пора и честь знать), и теперь Опал СОЛИТСЯ,,,  
> олсо дублирую (триплирую, квадруплирую): персонажи, о которых тут идет речь, принадлежат Оле Кунвейт (а этот фичок написан для нее в подарок): https://twitter.com/cwnwaite; про них можно почитать вот тут: https://twitter.com/feralcwn/status/1259877284607078400
> 
> Название - из стихотворения В.И. Лебедева-Кумача

“Меня выгнали из Комсомола. Из-за тебя”, - так я начал свое письмо. 

Поставил в конце жирную, расплывшуюся точку, сунул перо в чернильницу, откинулся на стуле и сердито уставился в окно, как будто последующие строчки написались бы сами, без моего участия. Они, понятное дело, и не думали писаться: несколько раз я со свирепостью поглядывал на разложенный вертикально двойной тетрадный листочек, на котором не было ничего, кроме этих нескольких слов, и чем больше я их перечитывал, тем хуже становилось от них мне самому. В голову кровью бросилось: “А других обвинять в своих бедах - очень не по-комсомольски, не по-товарищески абсолютно”, и я, стиснув виски пальцами, мысленно огрызнулся: и чего теперь? С такими вопросами уже не ко мне. 

И вообще, какой он мне товарищ? Наверное, рано я все-таки сел за ответное письмо, раз не мог набросать несколько предложений, на которые можно было смотреть без тошноты. Я ведь и писать начал на русском исключительно из злонравной надежды на то, что ему тоже придется тогда часами корпеть над моими писульками со словарем, чтобы разобраться, чего я там имел в виду - как это делал я со всеми его посланиями. 

Я снова взглянул на свой бравый заголовок: буквы у меня получились нервные и размашистые, широкие и с кучерявыми завитушками в тех местах, где линия начиналась или заканчивалась, и “г” курсивная совсем на печатную не похожа, и “т”, и “б” тоже… Потом подумал: Макс писал мне печатными буквами, четкими и понятными, смешно отстоящими друг от друга, как в полном усердия почерке маленького ребенка. Если уж я так радею за честность, будет разумно отплатить ему тем же. И вообще, чем медленнее пишешь - тем больше времени подумать о том, что и как ты хочешь передать. Хочу ли я на самом деле начинать письмо с обиженного “из-за тебя у меня теперь все плохо”? Как соотносится это с правдой, заключающейся в том, что прошел почти целый год с той весны, а я все еще не могу без дрожи вспоминать о том, как нежно и усердно он вцеловывал и вглаживал меня бедрами в кипенную простынь за плещущейся на ветру занавеской? Я представил на мгновение, что должен почувствовать человек, наконец получивший ответ на десяток своих писем и увидевший, что ответ этой с первой ноты брызжет злобой. Никогда и никто не считал меня шибко сознательным или сочувствующим, но здесь бы, наверное, многие удивились, потому что я посидел так немного, барабаня пальцами по нижней губе, а потом взял этот тетрадный лист и тщательно его смял. Отложил на край стола, притянул к себе растерзанную тетрадку, рванул со сгиба новый разворот. Он получился с дырками, два круглых клочка бумаги остались на скрепках - что ж, в любом деле нельзя без потерь. Я снова положил этот разворот перед собой, придвинул чернильницу и промокашку, вооружился пером, как охотничьим багром. 

И принялся писать. 

“Здравствуй, Макс”, - так я начал свое письмо во второй раз. 

На этот раз я старался делать буквы как можно более аккуратными и читаемыми, хотя иногда и сбивался на привычный неразборчивый почерк. В таких случаях я ничего уже не исправлял, чтобы не разводить грязи (от подтекающего пера на пару со старой промокашкой ее и так было более чем достаточно), просто надеялся, что мой заграничный гражданин меня поймет. 

Первый абзац пошел слегка со скрипом… почти физически меня мучило это острое чувство разрыва, когда вы с кем-то не общались так долго, что теперь уже и не знаешь, с чего начинать и чем заканчивать. И я начал с первого, что пришло в голову: рассказал про свои музыкальные экзамены, про то, как провалил первые вступительные и про то, как уговорил их назначить мне пересдачу. Как Мэла взяла юношеское первенство по стрельбе. Как я потерял мундштук от саксофона за день до выступления и как пытался скрутить себе новый из картона. И про комсомол ввернул где-то между рассказом про залипшую клавишу на баяне и про звеньевого из соседней школы, которому я абсолютно случайно помог с обращением в пчеловодное хозяйство. Так мне понравилось намного больше, чем когда оно реяло позорной гордостью в начале письма. 

И когда я всем этим исписал разворот с двух сторон, то внезапно понял, что не так уж это было и утомительно - пересказывать свои новости. Даже напротив: только во вкус вошел, а эти самые новости уже и кончилсь. Тогда в ход пошел еще один разворот бумаги - и всяческие воспоминания: помнишь, я показывал тебе ВСХВ? Так вот павильон “Земледелие” переделали в “Геологию, нефть, химию”. Помнишь, как ты сел прокатиться на “Туристе”, но твои комические штаны угодили в цепь, и брючина треснула по шву от низа и аж до самого колена? Помнишь, как дворовой белобрысый школьник обыграл нас с тобой в “Дурака”? 

А помнишь, помнишь, помнишь… 

Эгоистично хочется верить, что ты меня не забываешь. 

...В самом конце я приписал: 

“Я по тебе очень скучаю”. 

Отодвинулся от стола, посмотрел на эту фразу то одним, то другим глазом, как курица, выискивающая на земле зернышки. Потом дорисовал над ней стрелочку и около тупого ее конца нацарапал: “Сначала я хотел это зачеркнуть или даже заштриховать, но пусть будет. Желаю всего хорошего”. И подписался. 

Письмо мое, на самом деле, представляло собой жалкое зрелище: везде, где потеки чернил могли размазаться, они размазались, сводя на нет все мои потуги в печатную каллиграфию. Строки коряво огибали оставшиеся в середине первого разворота дырки от скрепок, а по низу листа налезали друг на друга кучей, как будто мне было жалко бумаги. Я посмотрел на все это критически, потом вспомнил письма Макса: не сказать чтоб идеально красивые, но значительно более опрятные. Несколько минут я думал об этом, а потом решил, что завтра куплю в чертежном несколько листов нормальной бумаги и все перепишу начисто, сложил свои перепачканные листы вчетверо и запихнул под форзац “Первой книжки о музыке”. 

Странно подумать о том, какой камень свалился с моей души.


End file.
